


Communication Breakdown

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [32]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: "I noted you stopped flirting with Uhura," Bones says over their dinner for two in Kirk's cabin."Hu?" Kirk looks up from his plate. "Well, I thought it's about time to get on a normal base with her."
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura
Series: bridge2sickbay [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Communication Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

"I noted you stopped flirting with Uhura," Bones says over their dinner for two in Kirk's cabin.

"Hu?" Kirk looks up from his plate. "Well, I thought it's about time to get on a normal base with her."

"Your flirting and her snarky retorts was your normal base. What happened?"

"I don't know." Kirk's eyes drift away.

"I don't believe you. Come on, spit it out."

Kirk sighs and leans back. "Alright. Remember our last mission? When Uhura, Sulu and I were stuck on that planet and thought we'd never come back? She basically threw herself into my arms and all. It was shocking."

"Ah. But you all had an hormonal imbalance caused by the planet's ecosystem."

"Yeah, but only one of us jumped someone." Kirk shakes his head. "It made me realize that all that flirting was a shitty thing to do."

"Not that I'm complaining," Bones says overly lightly. "But maybe you should tell her, because she's really sorry about it and fears that it will ruin your good working relationship."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she tried to talk to you but you always escaped her, so she used me as her relay."

"I didn't feel like talking to her yet but I'll do so tomorrow. Actually it's me who should apologize. It's no fun getting hit on by someone you don't want, and I did that for years."

"Lesson learned." Bones raises his glass.

"So I thought I better hit on you from now on," Kirk says, looking right into his friend's eyes.

"You're welcome," Bones replies and twinkles. "Any time."


End file.
